


Need some company

by killerweasel



Series: Need Some Company [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vamped Lindsey finds a wounded Cordelia and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need some company

Title: Need some company  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Cordelia Chase  
Rating: R  
Word count: 1,615  
A/N: This is AU after _Angel's Reunion_

**Need some company**

“Are you okay?” It was a stupid question because I could smell blood.

“Lindsey?” Cordelia blinked at me. “You saved me.”

Maybe she’d hit her head when she’d fallen. “Yes, I did.” One of the demons on the ground started to stir and I lashed out with my foot, catching it in the temple. The demon moaned before going limp. “We need to get out of here. Krahs usually travel in groups of ten or more, which means they’ve got friends who won’t be happy about this.”

“You’re a vampire?” The smell of blood was growing stronger with each passing second. The entire right side of her shirt had gone from pale blue to a purplish color. “When did that happen?”

“Darla turned me in the wine cellar.” Personally, I thought she’d done it as a great big ‘I made a new vampire to shape and mold that’ll be even more fun than you’ kind of thing. It hadn’t ended well, mainly because I was very sick of being used and I’d had more than enough of that happy horseshit. I hadn’t seen Darla since walking out of the apartment almost a week earlier. “Didn’t Angel mention that to you?” He knew about me and what I’d become, but so far he’d left me the hell alone.

“We’re not exactly on speaking terms right now.” She looked away from me.

“Oh.” He’d probably pushed them away because he didn’t trust himself around them, not in the current state he was in. “You’re losing a lot of blood.”

“Am I?” She glanced down at herself and I heard her suck in a breath. “It doesn’t hurt. Shouldn’t something like that hurt?”

“They have something in their claws that numbs their prey. Krahs like their victims to stay alive while they eat them.” I could feel blood soaking into my shirt and knew that one of them must have caught me in my bad arm. “We really need to go.” The scent of blood would drive the demons into a feeding frenzy.

“How do I know I can trust you?” That was an excellent question. She and her friends had never trusted me while I was alive; why in the hell would they do it now that I was a vampire?

I shrugged. “If I wanted you dead, I never would have helped in the first place.”

“Good point.” She hissed in pain as she tried to get to her feet. “I think I’m going to need some help.”

One she was on her feet, I wrapped my good arm around her waist to help keep her upright. “Do you know where I live?” She rolled her eyes. “What am I saying? Of course you do. It was probably in my file.”

\---

A clean cloth hovered next to me. I closed my fingers around it. “Thanks, Dennis. I could use some bandages too.” I dipped the cloth into the bowl of warm water and then very gently began to clean the blood from Cordelia’s skin. “You live with a ghost?”

“Isn’t that in your files too?” She closed her eyes. “I thought you knew everything about all of us.”

“I didn’t memorize the entire thing.” Angel had always been the important one, not his friends. Once her skin was clean, I picked up the needle and thread from the end table. “Hold very still, okay? You might not be able to feel this, but I don’t want my stitches to come out crooked or something.”

“Why did you help me?”

“I thought about what Angel would do if you died. He’s already started down a very dark path, I’m proof of that, but losing you would make it much, much worse.” I pictured the look on his face when he shut the wine cellar doors. “And I bet he would blame me for it, even though I had nothing to do with them attacking you. I don’t think he’d kill me right away, I think he’d make it last as long as possible first.”

She went quiet for so long I thought she’d passed out. Then Cordelia cleared her throat. “So basically you saved me to keep Angel from kicking your ass?”

“Pretty much, yeah. I might have heightened strength now, but he’s older and stronger than me, plus he’s got two hands. Unless I cheated, I wouldn’t stand a chance.” I continued to stitch until the wound was completely closed. After making sure everything looked okay, I covered it with the bandages Dennis had brought me. “Okay, I think you’re all set.”

“Just out of curiosity, where did you learn to sew?” Cordelia sat up slowly before looking at the bandages. “And thank you.”

“Hospitals cost a lot of money. I had younger siblings who got hurt. My grandmother showed me how to patch them up.” I slipped my shirt off. Sure enough, one of the demons had sliced a long gash down my bad arm.

Cordelia’s eyes focused on the place where my hand used to be. Then she realized she was staring and looked away. I wondered if she knew what I’d been doing when Angel had chopped my hand off. “I can take care of that for you.”

“All right.” I shifted on the bed so she could have better access to my arm. “Don’t bother stitching it. I heal a lot faster than I used to.”

“You don’t have a soul, right?” She cleaned the wound and then carefully began to bandage it.

“I don’t think so.”

Cordelia added a second layer of bandages over the first. “Do I need to worry about you attacking me while I sleep? Because I can make sure you’ll never be able to step foot in this apartment again.”

“Why would I do that?” I might be hungry, but I wasn’t stupid. Besides, she’d grown up on the Hellmouth. It wasn’t like she didn’t know how to kill a vampire. “I should probably go once you finish. The sun’s going to be up soon.”

“Stay.” It wasn’t a question and my eyebrows shot up. She patted my arm. “I doubt the demons will come looking for me, but I’d rather not be alone.”

“You’re not alone, you’ve got Dennis.” I flexed my arm. The numbness was starting to wear off.

“That’s not exactly the same thing.” She held her hands up. “No offense, Dennis.”

I thought about it for a few minutes. Being here was certainly better than being alone. “I’ll sleep in the tub in the bathroom. There aren’t any windows.”

Cordelia started to clean the bed off. “I’ll just keep the blinds and the curtains closed. You can take the couch. There are blankets and a pillow in the closet down the hall. Dennis can show you where they are.”

I tossed my shirt into the trash. The thing was ruined anyway. “Um... I don’t suppose you have a shirt that would fit me lying around anywhere?”

“Third drawer down.” Cordelia pointed towards a nearby dresser. “They’re a little old, but it’ll work until you can get something else.” She frowned. “Are you still working for Wolfram and Hart?”

“No.” While I hadn’t exactly been fired, I’d been given the option of leaving on my own or being shown the door by a couple of very large security guards. I had the feeling that some of upper management thought I had something to do with the wine cellar massacre since Darla had turned me instead of killing me. “I’m no longer one of their employees.”

“It’s their loss.” I blinked in surprise. “You were very good at what you did. I saw your name in the paper all the time.”

“I wasn’t enjoying myself any more. Things were... Have you ever felt like you were drowning and no matter what you did you just ended up deeper than before?” She nodded. “The last couple months were less than pleasant. Part of me was actually happy when Darla sank her fangs into my throat.” I sighed before grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer she’d indicated.

“What’s it like?”

I frowned in confusion. “What’s what like?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Being a vampire. Angel’s been one for a very long time and he never really talks about it.”

“Everything is so much more intense. It’s brighter, louder, smells stronger, and is almost overwhelming. The first night I’d been turned, I thought I was going to go insane. We were near a club and the sound from the speakers mixed with the scents of so many people in one spot was enough to make me want to run away.” Instead, we’d gone inside of the club and I drank from at least six different people before I finally felt full. “And you’re incredibly hungry when you wake up. I don’t know how Angel can live off of animal blood. It can’t possibly taste even close to what we need to survive.”

Just the thought of drinking blood from a pig or a cow made my nose wrinkle in disgust. “I can hear your blood moving in your veins and the steady beat of your heart from here. And you smell...”

“Watch it, buster.”

“I was going to say ‘fantastic’.” I smiled at her. “And on that note, I’m going to see about finding those blankets.” Turning, I headed towards the doorway. I’d almost reached it when I heard her say my name. “Yeah?”

“If you order yourself some blood, don’t use the mug with the butterfly. I’ll kick your ass if you do.” She tugged the covers up and made herself comfortable on the bed. “Goodnight.”

“Avoid the butterfly mug. Got it.” I chuckled softly. “Goodnight.”


End file.
